Threepeater
' ' Threepeater is a peashooting plant in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Pool stage of the first game and in the Pirate Seas in the second game. Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes: the one in which it is planted and the two lanes adjacent to that. Its attack is triggered when a zombie or tombstone appears anywhere within its area of effect (i.e. in any one of the three lanes). If Threepeater is planted on the top or bottom row, it will only shoot peas in two lanes instead of the three. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Threepeaters shoot peas in three lanes. Damage: normal (for each pea) Range: three lanes Threepeater likes reading, backgammon and long periods of immobility in the park. Threepeater enjoys going to shows, particularly modern jazz. "I'm just looking for that special someone," he says. Threepeater's favorite number is 5. Cost: 325 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes. Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Range Details: three lanes Threepeater loves playing multiplayer in video games, but split-screen never works because the left head always cheats. Sun cost: 300 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Threepeater shoots 30 peas in each of three directions: front, up (changing from 0°~90°) and down (changing from 0°~90°). Strategies Compared to other peashooting plants, Threepeater stands out for having the second highest amount of shots possible per tile, second only to Gatling Pea in the first game and Chinese version of the second, and Pea Pod in the second. Threepeater can also shoot enemies on adjacent lanes, and this allows the plant to stay helpful even when there is nothing on the lane it is planted on. These advantages however is offset by a great amount of drawbacks that may reduce Threepeater's efficiency in the battlefield. Firstly, Threepeater's attack pattern heavily restricts the player's planting option, as planting Threepeater on the edge lane will reduce the plant's power by a third. Secondly, the firing pattern also means that Threepeater is exceedingly poor at guarding the edge lanes, due to firepower being concentrated at the central lanes and reduced on the edge lanes. Finally, the steep price tag means that Threepeater will find issue being used effectively in the early-game, as well as compete with more powerful plants of similar price later on. Threepeater's animation is somewhat misleading: It actually shoots one pea straight ahead from the square above, one from its square, and one from the square below. Because of this, Threepeater works better with Torchwood than the animation might suggest: if a Torchwood is planted directly above or below the Threepeater, the pea will be lit immediately when it is shot. Likewise, if a Torchwood is planted in the row above or below a Threepeater but one column ahead of it, the Threepeater's peas will be lit despite apparently not having fully moved into the row and not having gone through the Torchwood. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Pool's Closed/Don't Drink the Water Threepeater is a possible offensive option if the player plans to get the Pool's Closed/Don't Drink the Water achievement, as it can help defend the pool lanes. However, Starfruit and Gloom-shroom are often better choices for this task, since the former is cheaper and easier to plant while the latter does a lot more damage. Also, not using Threepeater gives the Don't Pea in the Pool achievement. I, Zombie Threepeaters are encountered in various I, Zombie levels, including I, Zombie Endless. Like Starfruit and Magnet-shroom, Threepeater is one of the few plants capable of affecting other lanes than the one he is placed in, requiring the player to consider adjacent lanes while attempting to assault a particular one. For example, an Imp about to walk down a seemingly undefended lane might still get killed by a Threepeater, wasting sun. Bungee Zombies and Football Zombies are possible choices, but the former is highly expensive while the latter may get its helmet removed by Magnet-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Pirate Seas - Day 25 A maximum of five Threepeaters can be fielded, and replacements will be given on the conveyor-belt if one of them is eaten. They could be useful for fending off Imp Pirate Zombies if Coconut Cannon or Snapdragon is not provided immediately, as Zombot Plank Walker tends to fire a barrage of Imps at the beginning of the battle. This is rarely the case however, and Threepeater's firepower will prove to be of little importance compared to the other plants. Trivia General *It is one of the only plants that has at least three heads, the others are Pea Pod, Bowling Bulb, Three-Headed Chomper, Lily of the Valley, and the Triplet Sunflower. *When a zombie is on the first lane or third lane of its attack range and is too near to it, it will keep shooting peas (even when there are no other zombies), but the peas will not actually hurt the zombie. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after obtaining Grave Buster on the online version; the others are Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Doom-shroom, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus, and Blover. *It cannot be used in the free version, but it still can be seen after the player gets Squash. *It and the Starfruit are the only plants that have a different cost and slower recharge speeds in Versus Mode. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In some preview shots of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Threepeater was originally going to cost 325 sun like the first game. *Its costume seems to resemble Crazy Dave's pot hat. *A texture glitch related to its eyes occurred in the 1.9 update of the game, along with Snow Pea, Wall-nut, and Twin Sunflower. *If a zombie get very close to Threepeater, all peas will hit that zombie. *Dusk Lobber's powered ability is similar to Threepeater. *It's Plant Food effect forms a leaf shape out of peas. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Pool Category:Pool plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas plants Category:Peashooting plants